Puppeteer (creepypasta)
by Haunted Majora64
Summary: This isn't really a description but it's important. This is a Creepypasta story with an OC and she will be named after my friend. Those of you who are on my profile on Quotev by Ugh It's The Halfbreeds, know this isn't what the others write so sorry if you don't like it. Just read and comment (: Thanks.


Ok, hey guys. Like I said normally this isn't what we normally write but this is what I like so I'm writing it. I am doing this in honor of Mohika/Kylie, so I hope you like in. Please heart and comment. (: Kylie's Pov: I took a small step fore ward shoes clicking on the pavement below me. Stone walls enclosed around me as I continued walking in the dim light. I could hear unhuman shrieks from behind the walls, and banging echoing from every direction. I didn't dare look behind me as I clenched my hands together. Warm breaths softly covered the back of my neck with deep growling. I could faintly see a stronger light ahead and my brown eyes lit up with joy. These dreams have gone on for far too long... Endless hallways and monsters, whenever I tried to open a door these 'things would try to kill me. Afterwords I would never remember who it was though they seemed familiar. This time as I reached the door my feet stopped moving. No matter how much I willed them to move, they wouldn't. The noises got closer and my shaking hand stretched out to grasp the cold door handle. It felt like my hand was melting but being covered in frost at the same time. My scared eyes looked up the bronze name tag above the door. 'Pinkies brewing station.' Being confused at the name I forced my hand to turn the knob and I managed to move my feet forward. Ragged claws pushed me, and I stumbled into the ghoulish room. Tripping I fell skinning my knees, but I managed to sit down legs outstretched. I glanced up and a strangled scream came from my throat from what I saw. In front of me was what looked like a insane pony from My Little Ponies. Laugh all you want but it was terrifying. She was standing on her hind legs back hunched over with torn pink wings, one witch looked like it was torn off and sewed back on again. Her tail was curled up with blood and dirt tangled together. Many bones were jutting out of different spots and every single rib was showing. The tattoo normally on her haunch looked ripped off it hanging down by a few coarse fibers of muscle. Guts flew making turn to who was strapped down on the table in front of her. I could only make out a female with golden hair and blue eyes with, insides hanging out and many lacerations. My heart dropped and I let out a loud scream realizing who it was. It was my mother, Tara. The ponies single ear then perked up and she turned to face me with a sickening sharp toothed smile. From the front she was even more horrifying. Her mane was a dirty dark pink hairs scattered everywhere, it parting so it covered one eye. Her other glowing pink eye had blood dripping into it. Her twisted smile curved up as she leaned on an old rusty chainsaw. She looked almost, defeated but apparently she was still strong enough to lift the heavy chainsaw. I was frozen as she walked closer dropping the chainsaw and moving to stand over my shivering form. She tilted her head hair touching my arm. She leaned down and dropped onto all fours getting close to me, her wings spreading. And then she spoke, her voice sounding high pitched but almost glitchy and scratchy. "What's your name?" She asked. My eyes widened even further if possible. "I-it's K-Kylie." I whispered. Her grin stretched even more tearing some skin on the edge of her jaw. "Do you want a cupcake?" She said again leaning back a bit. 'A cupcake?' I wondered. I slowly shook my head disagreeing with the pony called Pinkiepie. Her eyes flashed and the earth split open beneath me. I fell arms flailing to grab anything. After what felt like forever I landed on something hard and grabbing something coarse. My eyes snapped open and I jolted up feeling the sensation of flying. Another loud scream exited my mouth as I realized what or 'who I was on. I was on the back of Pinkiepie as she flew over a large facility looking building. It had barbed wire surrounding it and tall gates with screaming people attempting to leave. They clawed at the gate but were jolted back by electrical shocks. I grabbed Pinkies hair as she laughed shrilly and dove down wings beating as she got closer to the colorful building. I begged myself to wake up but it wouldn't work. "Now, now." Pinkie said. "No waking up without meeting my friend!" I felt like throwing up knowing I may never wake up. I may be trapped in this place forever. She headed towards a yellow window going faster. I clenched my eyes shut and lowered myself against her surprisingly soft fur as she crashed through the window. I felt heat rush past me and sharp shards of glass embed into my skin. She jolted to a stop and I slowly opened my eyes wishing to see the white walls of my room. But no, I was met with an array of colors and horrifying looking people. Many with missing limbs or broken bones, and they all were going through terrifying 'tests. Pinkie lowered herself down and I slid off onto shaking feet, still grasping her mane. I looked around in shock and then another thing walked up. I immediately knew who this was. It was Ranbowdash the pony Pinkie was said to kill in a movie... No story I read somewhere. She was an actual human wearing black torn pants and a tattered doctors coat. The sleeves had blood spatters and she was clutching a brown clipboard. She still had a ragged blue tail and blue wings which were folded over her coat and multi colored hair going down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a dull glazed over yellow and she had the same terrifying grin. I backed into Pinkie feeling better with her, since she didn't try to kill me yet. Keyword 'Yet. She quickly walked up to me and in a matter of seconds she was only a few inches away from her face. Her hair had been blowed back revealing her other eyes was pure white with a red pupil. She looked me up and down as I held completely still. All that was heard was the groaning of the people being tortured and my ragged breathing. She then jolted back and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Welcome to the Rainbow factory!" She shouted in a cheery voice. "Pinkie, be nice!" I tilted my head and felt the warmth at my side leave as the building started to crumble. And it all fell down onto me. *Waking up* I shot open my eyes and lunged up in bed. I panted wiping and hand across my forehead, wide eyes glancing around my room. I calmed my shaking body the nightmare, no night terror started to fade away, besides the pink and blue pony. I brushed away my dark brown silky hair and I looked up to see the worried gaze of my brother. He gazed at me and sat next to me as I held back tears. 'That's the scariest dream yet... It felt so, real.' I took deep breaths and my brother sympathetically patted my back. "You ok?" He said in his cracking voice. He seemed to rethink his question as I flinched slightly. "What I meant was, are the dreams that bad?" At that question he just sighed black hair covering his eyes. This time I gave a small chuckle. We aren't normal if you havn't picked that up. My slightly older brother had short gray hair covered by a black fedora. He wore a white scarf with buttons, that went down and turned into the front of his collared stripped shirt that had maroon cuffs. He also had a white belt with red stains and light gray pants with red converse that had black soles. His face though was pure white with black lips and a half black nose, many many small teeth and four black lined eyes. He was called Master but his name was Ben. . /th?id=HN.60803255... The thing similar about us was the strings wrapped around his wrists. Now I had shoulder length spiky brown hair with a gray beanie. A wore plain brown pants with black shoes that had silver laces. I wore a gray shirt and greenish, gray short jacket with black buttons. I had sharp nails with black gloves, covering my skin itself witch was a pale gray. My eyes were pure yellow with small cat like pupils and black edged lips with sharp yellow teeth. I had strings wrapped around my wrist to, but these were a neon yellow strings that wrapped around my legs, waist, and neck that I could control. I heard a shout from the other room and we both winced. A deep voice shouted, "Hey! Come on! It's showtime and you better not disappoint me!" I sighed blowing my hair away the strings on my wrists twitching slightly. I looked towards my brother and we stood up and headed for the door, the dream gone almost completely from my mind. Oh and I'm Kylie but they call me the Puppet or The Puppeteer. Ok, well that was a long dream but I kinda got ahead of myself. I hope you like it so far, though it may take me a while to update 'cause I need to get my computer fixed and I'm lazy :P. So please tell me what you think! 


End file.
